


the killer and his bestfriend

by geeberz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Cunnilingus, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gaslighting, Hook-Up, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Naked Cuddling, Non-Consensual Groping, One-Sided Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Past Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Anime Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Switch Armin Arlert, Switch Eren Yeager, Switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeberz/pseuds/geeberz
Summary: Neither of them were quiet sure how it happened, but Armin assumes that they never had a friendship to begin with, it was love from the beginning and it blossomed over time, and Eren ... Eren just wanted to push the limits as he did with everything he laid his hands on until there wasn't much left to work with.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	the killer and his bestfriend

**Author's Note:**

> there isn't much to this story yet, but i had developed the idea in the early hours of the morning and decided to post it and see where it took me. i don't have an outline for this story like i do for my other fic, so it may be sloppy, but i hope we can all enjoy it collectively to the very end, and of course i will fix it up as we move along. the idea for this also came from "be nice to me" by the front bottoms. this is sort of a side project for me as i will be focusing more on his losing game to be updated consistently as where i will update this whenever i can, atleast until the other is finished and i can give this one my full attention. 
> 
> i would like to make aware that this story is solely based off manipulation and sexual desires, and is no where near canon or how i perceive the any of the characters as canon. however, this work will also contain spoilers for season 3 and season 4 of attack on titan. 
> 
> please read the tags before you continue to read. if any of the following makes you uncomfortable, please do not continue forward. i will put trigger warnings before each chapter for the context that lies. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy this work as much i am enjoying writing it !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the time is present, and though there will be a explanation for the timeline and what happened later on, as of right now armin had came to talk to eren after he was taken into custody. i would like to say that it was a few minutes after hange had visited him, so he was already in a bad mood. armin was in hopes of having a conversation about what had happened on the blimp but eren turns it into a conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning : mention of sex

Eren turned his head as he heard a pair of small foot steps tread lightly towards his cellar. For some odd reason, ever since he was a kid, he was good at recognizing people by their footsteps. 

It was Armin. Armin had the lightest pace. 

“What do you want.” He says bluntly once he hears the footsteps stop. He made it sound like less of a question than it really was. 

Armin inhaled softly, a slim amount of dread sinking in. Maybe he should have processed the situation that had occurred on the blimp before he actually came down here to have a conversation with Eren. He seemed hostile. “I don’t want anything, specifically. I just missed you.” 

Eren laid with his body turned towards the cold brick wall, drawing circles with his fingers through the grime caked on the wall. Armin looked at him anyways though, his back muscles were overshadowed by the dim candle light in his cell. “I bet you do.” He said plainly. 

“You don’t miss me like I thought you would have.” 

“I don’t have the time to.” He sighed, collapsing his hand onto his thin, worn out mattress. “Besides, didn’t we just see each other?” 

“We did, yes. But I assumed you missed me because of that stunt you pulled on the blimp.” Armin explained, his voice soft as always, but full of intentions that only meant well outcomes. But he didn’t think Eren was catching onto that, though funny enough, Eren knew he wanted a good conversation, but he didn’t like that. He wasn’t going to let him act like the situation was normal. He cleared his throat before trying to switch the subject to something lighter. Maybe starting off blunt wasn’t the way to go. “What do you contemplate here all day long?”

“The end of our days.” Eren had said in an attempt to piss Armin off, scare him a little bit maybe, but mostly to just entice. 

“I don’t believe you.” Armin told him.

“You don’t believe anything I ever say anymore. That’s why I’m down here. I guess I should’ve expected that kind of answer out of you.” Eren rolled onto his back and then pulled himself up using his core muscles. He rested his arms on his knees. The half of him that faced Armin was still boldly outlined by shadows. Armin took a step forward. “I do want to believe you, but your actions speak louder than your words, so I must go off of that.” 

Eren slowly turned his head towards Armin. It’s been awhile since he fully looked him over. He looked tired, but his blue eyes still flickered brightly and prominently. He could see the small ripples of stretch marks from shifting underneath his puffy eyes, as if he had been crying. Eren didn’t care to ask if he was. They stared at each other for a moment, steady and prolonged before they both stared elsewhere. 

“I just want to rule the world. Sorry.” 

Armin tilted his head back, rolling his eyes. “Can you stop with that?” 

“With what? Playing the villain? I am, aren’t I?” He was getting a bit loud now. His voice was deep and thundering. 

“Eren, I didn’t come here to listen to your banter, I came to talk to you in hopes of a conversation between two friends.” 

“Ah … friends.” Eren nodded. Bouncing onto his feet, marching towards the blonde. “Is that what we are?” He grabbed the bars on the door, the veins on his hands straining through his arms. Armin took another step forward, a foot away from the cellar door, his eyes iced with the most beautiful blue. A blue that flickered with an undertone of vexation. 

“That’s what we are now.” Armin states. 

“What were we before?” 

“We never got to that. You never let us get to that.” 

“You were too busy enjoying yourself, I didn’t want to spoil the moment.” 

“There were plenty of moments. Plenty of opportunities.” 

“It’s hard to talk when you have a cock in your mouth.”

Armin bit his tongue. He didn’t want to do this right now. “I really didn’t come here to do this right now.” 

“I’m just playing my part as the bad guy.” Eren pressed his tongue in his cheek, he leaned forward a little bit. “Playing the bad guy means I get to tease now and then in my spare time, when I’m not up to no good.” 

“What happened to you?” Armin asked, his voice trying not to crack out of raw anger. 

“You don’t want to know.”

Armin spun around on his feet and paced towards the door. “You are so cute when you are mad, you know that?” Eren complimented, like an ass. “You were forgiving on the blimp after the fight we had. But I guess we were too horny to actually try and have a conversation, right? Just wanted to fuck the anger out instead.”

_Slam. ___

__Armin went to the closest bathroom and closed the door by leaning against it. He let out a well needed sigh of frustration. He lifted his hands to his face and cupped his cheeks, using his left thumb to stroke his warm ivory skin. When he approached the mirror that way, his reflection in the mirror was someone lonely. You look stupid, he told himself, but it didn’t do much in regards to convincing himself not to being doing what he was doing. Because when he closed his eyes, all he could feel was warmth pressing into his cheeks. It was comforting for a moment, until he would remember:_ _

__It wasn’t Eren._ _

__Tears swelled in his eyes and ran down his face, over his hands. He squinted as he bit his lip in an attempt to stop himself from quivering._ _


End file.
